User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for January 26, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the first Weekly WCRPG Update of 2015. I hope y'all had a pleasant holiday season. As I type this up, I find it difficult to believe that it actually has been over one month since the last update; I don't recall if there's ever been a hiatus between the updates that was quite that long before. What's harder for me to believe is that I've spent very little of the past month doing any work related to WCRPG at all; after taking the time on December 22nd to complete Thrakyaga's and Knav'qith's stat blocks, my log shows that I didn't do anything related to Wing Commander at all until January 5th, which is when I returned to my paying job. Over the Christmas Break I had been contacted by CIC Member Aginor about some of the proofreading work I'd been helping him with for the last couple of years with a Saga campaign he's been working on (I'm not sure how much - if any - of the details of that project I'm allowed to talk about so I'll leave it at that) and I had told him I'd have something ready for him by New Year's Day, which definitely did not happen, so I went ahead and worked on that once I was back at work. On January 8th, my grandmother-in-law passed away and I wound up taking an unexpected trip out to the Texas panhandle. As y'all might expect, that did set me back on that particular effort a little bit, though I'll admit to getting some proofreading work done out there due to an occasional need for solitude and relative silence. I was finally able to get completely caught up on that work by January 15th. On January 16th, I was finally able to get back to work on Elegy, reviewing the history of Ku'a K'le and grinding out a stat block for him. Those few items - Thrakyaga's, Knav'qith's and Ku'a K'le's stat blocks - are the only "work" I could've reported this past Monday, January 19th, had I not completely forgotten about the fact I was supposed to have an update ready for y'all that day. The fact that it was Martin Luther King, Jr. Day here in the States on the 19th was probably a contributing factor to my absent-mindedness. So for those of you who may have been wondering: no, the WCRPG project is still very much alive and kicking. I've spent this week getting back to work on the Elegy campaign after my "sabbatical" from the project. As y'all might recall from the December 22nd update, I had finally finished up work on the personal histories of the members of the Demon's Eye Pack and had turned my attention to finishing up their stat blocks, which would round out their profiles and let me move on to work on the campaign's main plot-line (a goal I was hoping to get to before Christmas). Since it had been so long since I'd composed the histories of the Demon's Eye characters (a month, with some scattered sleeping done therein), I found it necessary to go back and look at the histories of the characters as I was working on them, using the history of an individual character to pick out logical Traits and skill scores for them. Owing to the shortened week and a luncheon I attended on Thursday, I was only able to complete three more character stat blocks - the ones for Irgu, Najekh and K'chodyapaki (who turned out to be difficult to do owing to his apparent ineptitude as listed in his history). I was able to get a good start in on the character of B'de as well; his completion would put me at the halfway mark and I expect to complete later in the day today barring any unforeseen events. Right now the stat blocks are being completed at a rate of about one per day, so I don't think the effort will be completed this coming week, but it should be close to being finished by the next update. So, I'm now thinking significant work on Elegy's plot will be able to commence by mid-February; perhaps by Valentine's Day. I am still considering beginning a Kickstarter to get Denis Loubet's artwork into Elegy, whether it's the front cover or just some pencil sketches of the characters. Mr. Loubet is the artist I mentioned in the December 22nd update and I can finally mention him by name due to the article on CIC's front page on January 2nd; if you missed that article, you may find the link to it here. I haven't made any progress on this front in the last month and I've yet to hear from any of y'all as to whether or not would be willing to contribute; as I've said before, the level and type of response I get to the idea will have a huge impact on whether or not I'll go through with it. I'll be sure to keep y'all updated either way. Well, that's all I have for this week; next update between 11-14Z on February 2nd. Category:Blog posts